


New Nicknames

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: "how about a one shot of Shizuo and Izaya trying to call each other different nicknames? they try calling each other love, sweetheart, dear but yeah,,,that’s not for them so they just stick soy flea and Shizu-chan <3" -scrambledshizaya
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: finished





	New Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Softness??? From me??? Moii?? Out of character. Unbelievable.
> 
> For @scrambledshizaya on tumblr. :] You always have the cutest ideas, friend.

“Ah-” Izaya said, greeting Shizuo at the door. “Welcome home, my dear!”

“Hah?” Shizuo snapped, furrowing his brows on his already scowling face. “‘Dear’? What’s with that?”

“What do you mean ‘what’s with that’? Am I not allowed to call my beloved by a name suiting my affection?” Izaya’s face played out a whole dramas worth of acted emotions. Shizuo glared at him.

“All I hear when you say ‘beloved’ is the creepy ass word coming out of Shinra’s creepy ass mouth.”

“Hmph,” Izaya sniffed, turning away from him in the doorway before walking over to the couch. “A bit rude to compare me to Shinra, but fine. There’s plenty of other things I can call you.”

“Umm…” Shizuo trailed behind him slowly after removing his shoes. “Right. Why are you calling me these things again?”

He took a seat on one side of the couch while Izaya crouched down at the low table on a cushion, where a cup of tea and his laptop had been waiting for him. Izaya took the cup and sipped it before answering.

“Typical Shizu-chan. Not an ounce of reasoning contained in his body, but expects me to have an explanation ready for everything.”

“What? No I don’t! And you’re the one acting strange all of a sudden, calling me different nicknames.”

“Shizu-chan, I  _ like  _ nicknames. Is that not obvious?”

Shizuo thought about it for a second. “To be honest I thought you just called me by a nickname to annoy me.”

“Well there’s that too. I’m great at multitasking you see.”

“Uh-huh. Is there any other people that you have a nickname for?”

“Dotachiin.”

Shizuo’s face immediately tensed. “Anyone else?” he asked.

Izaya looked up at him from his tea provocatively and batted his eyelashes. When he lowered the cup he placed it on the table. “Do online nicknames count? Because I have many of those for myself.”

“Izaya. Just tell me why you pulled this out of your ass.”

“Because,” Izaya huffed, crinkling his eyebrows at him, “Maybe  _ I’m _ tired of being referred to as an insect all the time.”

Shizuo’s mouth hung up. “Wha-?” he started, affronted. After all this time, Izaya was saying something about it now? Granted he had spent the first few years referring to him as that while they were enemies. He was having an internal war about it with himself, whenever he caught the glint in Izaya’s eyes. “You lying bastard!” he exclaimed.

Izaya chuckled. “I had you for a second there didn’t I? Just admit it, I did, didn’t I?”

“I told you to tell me the truth.”

“And I did,” Izaya shrugged. “Sort of anyway. Earlier today, you see, I got a bit bored…”

“Sounds typical.”

“Don’t interrupt me. So rude. Anyway,” Izaya huffed, folding his arms, “On the idiotic soap opera I was watching I couldn’t help but notice how many nicknames the main couple had for each other. It was all ‘dearest’ this and ‘baby girl’ that. And I just thought of how you and I don’t really have pet names for each other. Disgraceful. Human couples…”

Shizuo scoffed through Izaya’s sentence.

“Semi-human couples anyway,” Izaya corrected, with a devilish glare, “Show their affection by giving each other pet names. They develop their own titles. Their own personal language. And  _ I  _ want that.”

“In other words, this is just another stupid human fad you’re on, right?” Shizuo rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch. “I’ve never met someone who’s so out of touch with reality, yet so  _ in  _ touch with all the weird parasocial behaviors.”

“Ah, you get points for knowing the word ‘parasocial’. Even if you didn’t use it correctly.”

“I’m pretty sure I did.”

“Whatever you say, dear.” Izaya grinned.

Shizuo snapped him an annoyed glance. The word felt faulty as it entered his ears, and not just because Izaya was saying it. It didn’t sound like what he needed to call Shizuo. Dear, darling, baby, babe… Shizuo had never been all that fond of pet names. He thought they were cheesy and would be embarrassing to accidentally say in public one day. Then again, he’d referred to Izaya as ‘fleabrains’ around people with no qualms about how it would go over. He sighed.

“Fine,” he said finally. “Call me whatever you want. “But that means that I get to call you whatever I want to too.”

“That’s fine by me!” Izaya said cheerfully, getting to his feet and going to where Shizuo was sitting so he could drape himself over Shizuo’s lap, straddling the other’s waist between his knees. It wasn’t really something Izaya did as a way to initiate anything overly physical per se, but it did mean that Shizuo had his undivided attention. Apparently he really wanted to try this out right now. “You can call me whatever you want to, sweetheart.”

That one made Shizuo’s eyebrow twitch. Sweetheart? Really? He tried to exhale some of the heat rising to his face and cast his eyes away as he steeled himself to speak.

“M-Maybe you should try something more natural.”

“Hmm… alright then. How about this,” Izaya spidered his hands up Shizuo’s right shoulder and up against his neck. “Will you ready your patience for me, lover?”

Shizuo genuinely had to exhale on that one. He looked up into Izaya’s eyes and was surprised that he didn’t currently hate what he saw. Still though, that couldn’t stand.

“Sounds too much like foreplay.”

“Well are you going to call me anything?” Izaya pouted, shoving him a bit. 

Shizuo was still unsure. “I can’t just call you something out of the blue! It’ll just sound awkward like all of yours have.”

“Excuse you. I’ve never done anything awkward in my life.”

“Yeah right.”

“Shizu-” Izaya started to chide but then he corrected himself, “Baby. You shouldn’t be so quick to criticize.”

Shizuo’s face was surely beet red at this point. “Izaya, I hate it.”

“Well fine!” Izaya huffed at last, getting up off the couch and stalking away. “Be that way. Serves me right for trying to have a little fun!”

He was already stalking up the stairs. Shizuo felt bad. Even though he knew part of it was Izaya only wanting to use pet names out of some misguided belief that they were missing out, part of him knew Izaya was trying to receive affection of some kind. He was just bad at asking for it. He waited until Izaya was out of sight up the stairs before getting to his feet and slowly stalking up after him. Izaya wasn’t on the bed. He found the other applying his dozen creams and lotions to his face, glaring at his own reflection in the mirror like it had betrayed him somehow. Or maybe he was just preparing his own glare at Shizuo when the other entered; and glare, he did.

“What do you want?” Izaya demanded. “Maybe you should just yell out my name all drawn out and long like you used to.”

“Always keeping up appearances, aren’t you?” Shizuo said, grabbing him by his waist from behind. Izaya made a little squeak of surprise, which Shizuo was barely able to keep himself from smiling over. “Why don’t you just tell me what you want,  _ lover _ ?”

It made Shizuo cringe internally to say it, but he held it together. All at once, he felt the reward of it too. Izaya’s ears turned red, his face fell, and he started to squirm against him. 

“Don’t mock me you beast.”

“But I’m not mocking you,” Shizuo said quickly, squeezing him tighter and Izaya made another surprised cheap that sounded even more mouselike. “I’m telling you to tell me what you want. My love. My dearest darling Izaya.”

Izaya huffed. “And you say  _ I  _ lay it on thick.”

“Because you do.”

Izaya scoffed before turning around against Shizuo’s stronghold grip so he could face him and wrap his arms around the other’s neck. Without missing a beat, Shizuo lifted him and carried him to their bedroom where he laid Izaya down across it and hovered over him. The next few minutes were a soft, melodious back-and-forth as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Sweetie.”

“Honey.”

“Darling.”

“Honey pie.”

“Shizu-chan you said something similar to honey already.” Izaya laughed softly. Shizuo leaned in to kiss him, because that genuine smile was too much to just ignore. 

“Ah, that one’s my favorite,” Shizuo whispered. “That’s my favorite thing that you call me.”

“Shi-zu-chan?” Izaya repeated, and Shizuo kissed him again.

“Izaya.” he repeated, and Izaya lowered his eyelids and gave a small smile; a smile he only gave whenever he was truly pleased. “ _ My _ Izaya.”

“Ah- so possessive. Though I suppose it does have a nice ring to it. You can’t call me that in public though. How embarrassing would it be for there to be a rumor of us having an S&M relationship? You’d never make it.”

“Stop yammering on and kiss me.”

“Fine,” Izaya grinned. “Shizu-chan.”

“Flea.” Shizuo said simply, before pressing a kiss against his lips. Hands tangled in his hair and he kissed those lips long and hard. When he finally let go, Izaya’s entire being was practically glowing.

“Ah yes,” he purred. “I guess no one else can really appreciate our nicknames like we do, hm? That’s probably the best part of it. That’s what makes our relationship different.”

“Shut up about all that crap already. I’ve had a long ass day to have to come home to you saying cheesy half-assed nicknames to me when we’ve already got perfectly good nicknames for each other.”

“True,” Izaya giggled. “But I’ll only be quiet if you only promise to call me flea in a loving manner from now on, Shizu-chan.”

He addressed Shizuo with such cheekiness. So Izaya-like. “As if I’ve ever done anything different.” he scoffed.

And as usual, all along, Izaya and Shizuo discovered a universal truth that they had always known to be true. 

**Author's Note:**

> The new chapter of WWLB is driving me crazy. It's so close to being done but there's just a lot of STUFF, you know? And I am a fluff writer through and through. I need breaks. Semester is killing me. XD But I'm steadily getting there! Just a bit more on the horizon and then I'll take a day or so to edit it, but then it'll be ready!! Super excited about it too!!
> 
> Sorry, I know not everybody is reading my longer thing. XD Just had to get that off my chest. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
